Secret Monster
by TheZayki
Summary: There's all types of monsters. Some can be easily sorted into that category. That only makes it harder to spot the hidden ones though. And this one will most certainly hide.
1. Disquiet

**\-- Secret Monster --**

Hi everyone,

This idea came to me and I had to write it down. I'm not sure how long this will be but I will try to finish it.

Warnings:

Rated M therefore pretty much the whole deal. Mostly murder. Might contain gore and torture I'm not sure yet. Won't be slash or polygamous though.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Harry Potter and I don't make any money off of this.

If anyone discovers mistakes feel free to tell me. I don't have a beta and English isn't my first language so there might be some.

Now without further ado on with the story.

 **\-- Secret Monster --**

The Great Hall of Hogwarts. The pride of the wizarding school with its grandiose golden cups and plates, thousands of floating candles and most importantly the enchanted ceiling - bewitched to mimic scotland's weather.

At this time of day it was usually bustling with chatter and laughter as the students as well as the teachers ate their evening meals. Not on this day though. The reason for the sombre mood was obvious, for the Headmaster had just announced it.

Ginny Weasley was indeed missing.

She hadn't been seen in three days. People initially thought she was ill and was in Madame Pomfrey's tender care. When the first visitors arrived at her domain sometime on the second day of Ginny's absence and were told that she was in fact not there, a silent disquiet bloomed in her friends and most of all her brothers. It developed into a fear that reached it's peak when Dumbledore told them during lunch that he had to make an announcement at dinner time.

Despite the fact that nobody had seen the girl in three days the leader of the light, as he was generally called, warned them not to jump to any conclusions and that the matter was only brought to the student's attention so that they knew to tell the staff when the youngest Weasley was found.

Those who knew the 115 year old man better than the student - headmaster relation most shared with him, could see how worried he really was. He knew of the Death Eater recruits in Hogwarts and of one's particular mission. A change of plan was entirely possible as far as he knew. He couldn't fathom why it would entail the only Weasley daughter though. And so he hoped that there was a good reason for her disappearance and that she would turn up safe and sound eventually.

On that note the dinner came to an end and the inhabitants of Hogwarts castle scattered to their common rooms, the library or to Astronomy class, confused but faithful that the most powerful wizard alive would be right as usually.

Only one of them knew the truth. That Ginny Weasley would never be seen again.


	2. The mind of a murderer

**\-- Secret Monster --**

Warnings:

Rated M therefore pretty much the whole deal. Mostly murder. Might contain gore and torture I'm not sure yet. Won't be slash or polygamous though.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Harry Potter and I don't make any money off of this.

If anyone notices any mistakes feel free to tell me. I don't have a beta and English isn't my first language so there might be some.

Now without further ado on with the story.

 **\-- Secret Monster --**

In the next few days Hogwart's general populace seperated into several groups when it came to the topic of Ginny Weasley. On one side were those who were convinced that she would show up sooner or later.

It was no surprise to anyone that the leader of this group was the missing girl's brother Ron Weasley, backed by his best friends. He had always been worrying about his sister and, even though she didn't always appreciate it, he loved her dearly.

Not as many people saw the reaction 'the-boy-who-lived' had to the uncertain situation the youngest Weasley was in though. Those who did noticed that he was paler than usual, didn't talk nearly as much, didn't eat properly and was generally not himself. That was not a big surprise to them either though since many students suspected a secret relationship between Harry and Ginny.

The second group consisted of purebloods and 'fanatical blood obsessed bigots' as their opposition liked to call them. These students were of the opinion that the Weasleys had betrayed their ancestors and all they stood for by forming an alliance with mudbloods and - almost worse - Dumbledore.

Leading them was Draco Malfoy. Ginny had always been a thorn in his side because according to him she was a prime Slytherin. Not at all like the other muggle loving idiots she called family. Always trying to get an advantage on others, a trade she had to develop as the youngest of seven siblings and on top of that the only girl. She didn't shy away from using dirty tricks to achieve her goals and considered nasty and embarrassing spells funny, a trade most Slytherins valued.

Draco was glad that she hadn't been seen in so long for it meant that he didn't have to worry as much.

No matter what side you were on, if you were a student you surely heard at least some of the theories and conspiracies on where the redhead could be. As time went on they got wilder and wilder. Some thought she had snuck out to meet a boy she had met during the summer and they had run off together. Others were convinced that she had died and turned into a ghost as they had seen her wandering the grounds at night or at least that's what they claimed. Some even thought that she had fled from the school to join her true master Voldemort.

Noone could be sure what had actually taken place or what fate the girl had met.

Admist all that chaos there was one being who did not care for any of that. They did not care for groups nor their school intern politics. Not for houses or their rivalries. Not for theories and conspiracies.

In the mind of a murderer all that mattered... was blood.


	3. Hunting

**\-- Secret Monster --**

Warnings:

Rated M therefore pretty much the whole deal. Mostly murder. Might contain gore and torture I'm not sure yet. Won't be slash or polygamous though.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Harry Potter and I don't make any money off of this.

If anyone notices any mistakes feel free to tell me. I don't have a beta and English isn't my first language so there might be some.

Now without further ado on with the story.

 **\-- Secret Monster --**

It was right behind her. She could feel it. She had had a weird feeling all evening, like someone was watching her, stalking her. At first she hadn't thought anything of it. Trying to comfort herself with the mantra that Hogwarts was the safest place on earth, as everyone had always told her, she went about her evening as usual.

When all students gathered in the Great Hall for supper, the loud chatter and presence of so many people made her feel safe and secure. While talking with her friends she forgot all about the shivers that had went down her spine when she was walking alone through the corridor to get to the toilet or later that day when going to the library to bring back a book. She now knew that this was about to cost her greatly.

For the first time since her instincts started telling her to watch out because there was something evil lurking about, she could see what it was. Or at least it's silhouette. She had just turned a corner and could see it standing there. Due to the irregular lighting provided by the castle's chandeliers the creature's back was iluminated, it's front however was not.

Therefore not many characteristics were visible, she could however see that the figure was tall and looked male. Quite clearly the most outstanding feature were its eyes though. They made her describe it within her own mind not as a person - but a creature. No ordinary man had such red and bloodshot eyes. Now that she thought about it the only being she had ever heard of that sported such malicious, vicious eyes was the Dark Lord.

While everyone knew that he was in fact back, after him being seen in the Ministry of Magic at the end of the last school year, she couldn't - didn't want to - believe that he was here. What did he want with her? What did she of all people do to earn his wrath? It was widely known that his ire was directed mainly at Dumbledore who was the symbolic 'Leader of the Light'. Did He-who-must-not-be-named want to use her as a hostage? As leverage? Why her? Wouldn't one of the 'Golden Lions' or the 'Kind Badgers' who always needed protection be more suitable?

All these thoughts raced in the young girls head within a couple of seconds in which she was frozen in place and couldn't move out of shock and fear. The stunning charm that hit her right afterwards prevented anymore theories about the situation.


End file.
